listfandomcom-20200216-history
List of epic films: 1950s
A list of epic films released during the 1950s. {| class="wikitable" |- | colspan="5" | 19450 • 1951 • 1952• 1953 • 1954 • 1955 • 1956 • 1957 • 1958 • 1959 |- ! Title !! Director !! Cast !! Country !! Notes |- | | 1950 |- |''Julius Caesar||Joseph L. Mankiewicz||Charlton Heston,Marlon Brando|| ||Shakespearean drama |- |The Black Rose||Henry Hathaway||Tyrone Power,Orson Welles,Cécile Aubry,Jack Hawkins,Michael Rennie|| ||Historical |- |King Solomon's Mines||Compton Bennet||Deborah Kerr,Stewart Granger,Richard Carlson|| ||Adventure |- | | '1951' |- | The Day the Earth Stood Still||Robert Wise||Michael Rennie,Patricia Neal|| ||Sci-Fi |- |Dream of a Cossack||Yuli Raizman||Sergei Bondarchuk,Boris Chirkov,Nikolai Gritsenko,Ivan Pereverzev|| ||Historical |- |Captain Horatio Hornblower R.N.||Raoul Walsh||Gregory Peck,Virginia Mayo,Robert Beatty,Terence Morgan,James Robertson Justice|| ||Adventure |- |David and Bathsheba||Henry King||Gregory Peck,Susan Hayward,Raymond Massey,Kieron Moore|| ||Biblical |- |Quo Vadis||Mervyn LeRoy||Robert Taylor,Deborah Kerr,Leo Genn,Peter Ustinov|| ||Historical/Biblical |- | | '1952' |- |Blackbeard the Pirate||Raoul Walsh||Robert Newton,Linda Darnell,William Bendix|| ||Adventure |- |The Crimson Pirate||Robert Siodmak||Burt Lancaster,Nick Cravat,Eva Bartok,Torin Thatcher|| ||Adventure |- | Othello||Orson Welles||Orson Welles,Micheál MacLiammóir,Suzanne Cloutier,Robert Coote|| ||Shakespearean drama |- |The Prisoner of Zenda||Richard Thorpe||Stewart Granger,Deborah Kerr,James Mason|| ||Adventure |- |Ivanhoe||Richard Thorpe||Robert Taylor,Elizabeth Taylor,Joan Fontaine,George Sanders|| ||Historical |- | | '1953' |- | The Robe||Henry Koster||Richard Burton,Jean Simmons,Victor Mature|| ||Biblical |- |Julius Caesar|| Joseph L. Mankiewicz||Marlon Brando,James Mason,John Gielgud,Louis Calhern|| ||Shakespearean drama |- |Sadko||Aleksandr Ptushko|| Sergei Stolyarov,Alla Larionova,Yelena Myshkova|| ||Fantasy |- |Rob Roy, the Highland Rogue||Henry French||Richard Todd,Glynis Johns,James Robertson|| ||Historical |- | | '1954' |- | Knights of the Round Table||Richard Thorpe||Robert Taylor,Ava Gardner,Mel Ferrer,Stanley Baker|| ||Historical |- |The Black Knight||Tay Garnett||Alan Ladd,Peter Cushing,Harry Andrews|| ||Historical |- |Romeo and Juliet||Renato Castellani||Laurence Harvey,Susan Shentall,Mervyn Johns|| ||Shakespearean drama |- | Boris Godunov||Vera Stroyeva||Ivan Kozlovsky|| ||Operatic drama |- |King Richard and the Crusaders||David Butler||Rex Harrison,Virginia Mayo,George Sanders,Laurence Harvey|| ||Historical |- | | '1955' |- | Richard III||Laurence Olivier||Laurence Olivier,Cedric Hardwicke,John Gielgud,Paul Hueson|| ||Historical |- |The Adventures of Quentin Durward||Richard Thorpe||Robert Taylor,Kay Kendall,Robert Morley,George Cole|| ||Historical |- |Battle Cry||Raoul Walsh||Van Heflin,Aldo Ray,Mona Freeman,James Whitmore|| ||War |- |Davy Crockett, King of the Wild Frontier||Norman Foster||Fess Parker,Buddy Ebsen,William Bakewell,Pat Hogan|| ||Adventure |- |Son of Sinbad||Ted Tetzlaff||Dale Robertson,Vincent Price,Sally Price|| ||Fantasy Adventure |- | | '1956' |- |The Ten Commandments||Cecil B. DeMille||Charlton Heston,Yul Brynner,Anne Baxter|| ||Biblical |- |Around the World in 80 Days||Michael Anderson||David Niven,Mario Moreno,Robert Newton|| ||Adventure |- |War and Peace||King Vidor||Henry Fonda,Audrey Hepburn,Mel Ferrer|| ||Historical/War |- |The Searchers||John Ford||John Wayne,Jeffrey Hunter,Vera Miles|| ||Western |- |Alexander the Great||Robert Rossen||Richard Burton,Claire Bloom,Frederic March|| ||Historical |- |The Battle of the River Plate||Michael Powell||John Gregson,Anthony Quayle,Peter Finch|| ||War |- |A Hill in Korea||Julian Amyes||George Baker,Harry Andrews,Stanley Baker|| ||War |- |Ilya Muromets||Aleksandr Ptushko||Boris Andreyev,Andrei Abrikosov,Natalya Medvedeva|| ||Fantasy |- | | '1957' |- |The Bridge on the River Kwai||David Lean||William Holden,Alec Guinness,Jack Hawkins|| ||War |- |Raintree County||Edward Dmytryk||Elizabeth Taylor,Montgomery Clift|| ||War |- |Throne of Blood||Akira Kurosawa||Toshiro Mifune,Isuzu Yamada,Takashi Shimura|| ||Jidaigeki |- |Don Quixote||Grigori Kozintsev||Nikolai Cherkasov,Yuri Tolubeyev,Georgiy Vitsin|| ||Adventure |- |Ill Met by Moonlight||Michael Powell||Dirk Bogarde,Marius Goring,Cyril Cusack|| ||War |- |Paths of Glory||Stanley Kubrick||Kirk Douglas,Ralph Meeker,Adolphe Menjou|| ||War |- |The Cranes Are Flying||Mikhail Kalatozov||Tatyana Samojlova,Aleksey Batalov,Vasili Merkuryev|| ||War |- | | '1958' |- |Dunkirk||Leslie Norman||John Mills,Richard Attenborough,Bernard Lee|| ||War |- |The 7th Voyage of Sinbad||Nathan H. Juran||Kerwin Mathews,Torin Thatcher,Kathryn Grant|| ||Fantasy adventure |- |The Hidden Fortress||Akira Kurosawa||Toshiro Mifune,Misa Uehara,Minoru Chiaki|| ||Jidaigeki |- |And Quiet Flows the Don||Sergei Gerasimov||Pyotr Glebov,Elina Bytritskaya|| ||Historical/War |- | The Vikings||Richard Fleischer||Kirk Douglas,Tony Curtis,Janet Leigh|| ||Historical |- | | '1959' |- |Solomon and Sheba||King Vidor||Yul Brynner,George Sanders|| ||Biblical |- | Ben-Hur||William Wyler||Charlton Heston,Stephen Boyd,Jack Hawkins|| ||Historical |- |Destiny of a Man||Sergei Bondarchuk||Sergei Bondarchuk|| ||War |- |The Birth of Japan||Hiroshi Inagaki||Toshiro Mifune,Akihiko Hirata|| ||tokusatsu |- |Hercules Unchained''||Pietro Francisci||Steve Reeves,Sylva Koscina,Sylvia Lopez|| ||Fantasy |-